Secret Wars Part 2
by leroypowell3
Summary: A variety of heroes and villains from different universes suddenly appear together. Before they can properly get to know one another, and attack comes.


_Secret Wars part 2_

A Story by leroypowell3

A variety of heroes and villains from different universes suddenly appear together. Before they can get to know each other an attack comes.

 _Previously: A diverse group of heroes and villains from a variety of Universes suddenly appeared together in a large facility. Before they could even get to know one another, they were attacked._

Everyone was in position and pretty much ready for battle. There were two entrances and with such a large number of people, they were able to cover them from both sides. A few others opted to stay in the open to distract the invaders.

It was a surprise when the enemy blew through the wall several yards from one of the entrances. Skeletor and Ravage were caught in the blast. Because everyone was braced for a battle in the opposite direction the first wave of enemy faced no resistance as they came in.

No one knew who or what the Jem 'Hedar soldiers were but there was the relief that the jagged-skinned troops looked the same and were easily distinguishable from the assembled group.

The first few Jem 'Hedar went on one knee and opened fire right at their point of entrance. This ensured that the second wave could come in and spread out. The suppressive fire doubled and came from more angles. Then a third wave filed in.

Everyone successfully took cover and began getting a handle on the situation. The room was exceptionally large with a lot of open space. There were computer terminals throughout, the largest one in the center but all of them were bigger than a person.

"It seems you have someone to fight!" Black Panther said to Akuma.

Gritting his teeth, the Shotokan fighter looked eager to come out and kill someone. But there were no individuals close enough to him to get his hands on.

Beyond them, The Pink Time Force Ranger- Jen- pulled out her blaster and started to return fire. She wasn't the only one. Linn Kurosawa cut loose with her pulse rifle and then Holocaust shot out a burst of flame that scored the first casualty.

Koragg the Knight Wolf had refused to hide. His shield withstood the Jem 'Hadar's disruptor rifles so he stalked a trio and began  
tearing into them.

She-Ra decided that her Eternium molded shield should also hold up against these energy rifles and went after a group of six.

Kimberly- the Pink Morphin' Ranger- worked as back up for She-Ra. The two women had little trouble dealing with them.

Things began to settle down and the others who had been kept out of the action started to come out of hiding. They discovered that the attack was far from over as new groups of Jem 'Hadar broke in.

A collection of five had moved in close to where Apache Chief was standing and they pounced on him.

He was close enough to Black Panther and Akuma that the two of them drew some of their attention.

Unfortunately with only one opponent to struggle with, Apache Chief was still outmatched. To shove away certain doom, the Apache Chief gurgled the magic word 'Inyenyuk!' and he suddenly grew to twice his size.

The Jem 'Hadar was easily disposed of but more of them quickly filed in. With such a large individual standing before them, the soldiers ignored everything else and took aim and fired. At 12 feet, Apache Chief's durability was expanded too and the disruptor blasts that should have easily killed him only burned his flesh. He screamed in pain but refused to go down.

Mr. Incredible heard Apache Chief's cries and looked to see what was happening. His eyes widened both at the size of the man and the way the alien soldiers were blasting away at him.

The super hero was far far stronger than the Jem 'Hadar and he simply threw one of them at the group that was firing upon Apache Chief. He then ran over to see if he could help the giant man in any way.

Others noticed Apache Chief's predicament and were also coming to his rescue.

"Buddy!" Mr. Incredible shouted. "You're too big a target! You gotta shrink down pal!"

"No!" Apache Chief said with effort. He was down to one knee. "I can draw their fire and make it easier for the rest of you to fight them!"

"That is not acceptable!" Black Panther chided. "You are our ally and we will not tolerate your sacrifice! Let us rally here and defend our injured comrade!"

Holocaust, Kimberly, Toshiro, and Jen responded to the Black Panther's command. They formed a semi circle around Apache Chief and kept all enemies from further assaulting him.

Farther away, The Dragon Emperor was a one man terror against the Jem 'Hadar. He was so effective that Imhotep and Morrigan only occasionally had to defend themselves.

Two of the aliens held back and took on firing positions but Imhotep magically changed himself into sand. The particles spread out and surrounded the two riflemen. They were confused and didn't know what to do as the sand started to rise up to their ankles, then their knees and on and on until their heads were covered. It took a while, but two suffocated Jem 'Hadar were eventually released and Imhotep resumed his human form.

While that was happening, Morrigan victimized an alien warrior in a way only a succubus could.

The Dragon Emperor witnessed this and smiled with approval.

Just outside the main room, Darth Vader, Worf and Black Manta had left, intending on exploring their surroundings. They ran into a group of Jem Hadar that was intending to burst in from a different side.

Darth Vader immediately ignited his lightsaber and blocked every disruptor ray that came his way. Black Manta returned fire with the laser blasters built into the oversized eye sockets of his helmet.

It scattered the aliens but they continued attacking as best they could. The only problem was that there were a lot of them. And suddenly being scattered gave them the benefit of firing from multiple angles.

"Fall back!" Black Manta shouted.

Worf, the most vulnerable of the three, obeyed. He emerged into the main room where the fighting was intense and everywhere. Closest too him, Koragg was holding off a crossfire. Both his mighty sword and shield withstood the blasts but he couldn't move.

Pleased to have his hand phaser at his side, Worf engaged the Jem 'Hedar on his left.

His shooting drew more attention than he wanted but as he tried to take cover, he slammed into another pair of Jem 'Hedar. They caught him totally by surprise and their knives dug into him.

As of yet, the lacerations were not of vital organs but there was no way the Klingon would be able to fight his way out of this.

Suddenly, a powerful blast killed both Jem 'Hedar. Worf looked. Black Manta gave him a curt nod which Worf returned. But now his fighting was hampered.

Doctor Doom teamed with the Decepticon Shockwave. Their efforts wiped out the entire second attack wave. Doom heard Black Panther's solicitation to protect the growing man. He did not heed the call but he noted who did.

When Darth Vader came back into the room, he was fending off dozens of disruptor blasts indicating that a large number of alien soldiers were pursuing him.

Standing near Doctor Doom was Akuma. Assuming that the enraged looking man would follow his orders he said, "Take that side. When they come in, we will have them in a pincer."

It seemed that Akuma cooperated out of anticipation of more fighting rather than strategic advantage. Upon sight of the enemy, Akuama performed and electrified hurricane kick that demolished the first few to enter.

Vader, given a chance to collect himself, sent out a force wave repelling the rest of the alien soldiers in an efficient manner.

"Your anger is remarkable." Darth Vader commented.

"You have not seen my anger." Akuma responded. "These beings are not worthy of my rage."

"Enough talk!" the Dragon Emperor scolded them both. He had done a flying side kick that knocked one Jem 'Hedar into another.

Beyond them Linn Kurosawa was beside Mr. Incredible.  
"We've got some people down!" Mr. Incredible said. "I can get them out of harms way but I need some cover. I'm tough but I don't know how I'll hold up against those ray guns their shooting!"

"Go!" Linn took a few stray shots. "I'll cover you!"

Mr. Incredible dashed toward his quarries. He clamped a mitt on Ravage's shoulder and reached out for Skeletor. But the blue-skinned man shrugged away from his reach and rolled into an upright position.

"You all right pal?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Quite all right." Skeletor looked around. "Excuse me a moment."

He cast an immobilizer spell that froze two Jem 'Hadar before they could fire another round. The spell would have been easier if he had his ram's head staff, but it wasn't available.

"Allow me." A recovered Ravage pointed his twin guns at each alien soldier and blasted them.

A little repulsed, Mr. Incredible scolded him. "That was a little harsh."

Skeletor spoke up for the panther-headed mech-being. "Don't be ridiculous. We are under attack aren't we?"

The group glanced around searching for more enemies to crush. Everywhere, the fighting was simmering down. The Jem 'Hadar had stopped coming and the small groups that remained were loosing ground.

For all their unacquaintance, the group had sunk into a combat rhythm, easily vanquishing all enemies. They did not all work together so to speak but no one got in another's way. Not everyone defended their colleagues- watching another's back and such- but they would quickly ambush any enemy that seemed to be getting the upper hand on one of the group.

To their credit, the Jem 'Hedar never surrendered. They fought as fiercely when it became obvious that they were doomed as when they had first exploded in. Even the last man, a special victim of Morrigan, did all he could to kill her.

Nearly at the same moment, everyone realized they had won.

 **The cast:**

Black Panther (Marvel)

 **Koragg** (from Power Rangers Mystic Force)

 **Skeletor (Masters of The Universe)**

 **Ravage (Transformers: Beast Wars)**

 **Apache Chief (from Super Friends)  
** **  
** **Kimberly** (Pink Morphin' Ranger powered with ninja coin)

 **She-Ra  
** **  
** **Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach)  
** **  
** **  
**

 **Lieutenant Linn Kurosawa** (from the old Alien vs. Predator video game)

 **Jen** (Pink Time Force Ranger)

 **Shockwave (Transformers G1)**

 **Holocaust** (from Milestone's Blood Sydicate)

 **Akuma** (Street Fighter)

 **Imhotep** (The Mummy)

 _Morrigan_ (Darkstalkers)

 **Mr. Incredible** (The Incredibles)

 **Han, the Dragon Emperor** (The Mummy 3)

 **Darth Vader** (Star Wars)

 **Worf** (Star Trek)

 **Black Manta** (DC)

 **Jem 'Hedar** (Star Trek)


End file.
